Fairy Tales Cuento de hadas
by kira-agp
Summary: ACTUALIZADO Y REMODELADO:EL CAPI TRES ES EL DOS!¿Qué pasaría si Hermione fuera una princesa? ¿Sería Draco su principe azul? empieza el cuento de hadas. . .o quizás será de piratas?
1. ONCE UPON A TIME UNWRITTEN

**REMODELADO: B**_ueno, este cambio en la historia se debe a que tengo la sensación de que el primer capitulo se hace demasiado largo y tedioso. . .así que he decidido acortarlo (mucho) y meter el segundo cap. dentro del primero. A los que ya habíais leído dos capítulos antes, deciros que no he introducido ningún cambio, así que no hace falta que volváis a leerlos, tan solo es más corto. Si a alguien le gustaría tener el primer capi tal y como estaba antes, solo dejen un review o avísenme a y yo les enviaré un mail con el capitulo. Disculpen, si este cambio de última hora genera alguna confusión. Un beso grande, y muchas gracias por todos sus maravillosos coments, los que aun no he contestado, lo haré en cuanto suba el siguiente capi, que espero no tardar demasiado. Tengan en cuenta que a partir de ahora, lo que antes era el capi tres, pasa a ser el dos!;) un beso grande _

_Lo he repasado un par de veces, y espero que no se encuentren con ninguna falta de ortografía o alguna pifiada por el estilo, pero les pido disculpas por si acaso me salté alguna. _

**_disclaimer:_** nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama y Draco malfoy. . .jejje. Bueno, este ultimo solo en mi imaginación;)

-----------------------------CAPITULO UNO: ONCE UPON A TIME. UNWRITTEN.---------------------------

_ Érase una vez, en un país muy, muy lejano. . . _

_Todas las historias de príncipes y princesas, hadas y brujas, caballeros y dragones han empezado así a lo largo de los siglos, remontándose a pasados ya casi olvidados, donde la magia y la hechicería convivían diariamente con la gente de los pueblos y ciudades. _

_Ésta, es una historia diferente. Una historia distinta que alberga varias en ella. _

_Pero no nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos _

_Este cuento comienza, como todo aquel que se precie, con la misma fórmula. Pero para llegar hasta ella, será necesaria una introducción, un prólogo que dé comienzo a los acontecimientos que se precipitaron una noche aciaga, bajo la copiosa lluvia del mes de abril de aquel lejano año, empapando las almas de dos desconocidos deseosos de calmar su soledad. _

_Una historia de hadas…pero también de romance. Una historia predestinada, escrita en las estrellas desde el principio de los tiempos. Una historia poco convencional. _

_La mayor historia de amor, jamás contada. _

_A estos dedos trémulos, que poca vida ya le quedan; le restan, no obstante, fuerzas suficientes, para darle vida a estas palabras, las ultimas que escribiré, para concluir así mi vida y trabajo como escritora. Espero los lectores disculpen cualquier falta que pueda cometer, ocasionada sin duda, por mi frágil memoria. Intentaré ceñirme a los acontecimientos y deseo que mis recuerdos no me jueguen una mala pasada a la hora de relatar esta historia. . .la primera que oì, y la última que escribiré. _

_Con todo el cariño, _

_Niurka Granger de Malfoy. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-------------------EN EL PRESENTE-------------

-"Bien¿qué cuento toca hoy?"- murmuró pasando un brazo por la cintura de la pequeña, atrayéndola junto a él.

La niña se limitó a suspirar, exasperada.

- "ya te lo dije antes¿es que no me escuchas?"

- "Vamos. . . ¿_la cenicienta? _¡Pero si ya te lo he contado miles de veces!- exclamó el hombre mirándola suplicante.

- Pero yo quiero volver a oírlo".- insistió ella.

- ¿Y Blancanieves? – preguntó el con la esperanza de convencerla.- Blancanieves te gustaba mucho. . .

- ¿Blancanieves?- bufó.- papa. . .salen enanos.- señaló la pequeña como si eso lo explicase todo.

- ¿Y?-parpadeó desconcertado.- ¿qué problema tienen los enanos?

La niña suspiró frustrada. A veces los adultos eran demasiado estrechos de miras.

- "Los enanos no existen."- explicó con paciencia mirando al hombre junto a ella.

- "Pero tampoco existen las hadas… y en blancanieves aparece una."-contestó el.

- "Es un hada _madrina_, papá. Y de esas, si que hay."- dijo la niña.- "Es diferente."

El rubio le sonrió tiernamente, claramente divertido por los razonamientos de su hija.

- Cariño. . .

Pero la niña lo interrumpió irritada.

- ¿No crees en la magia?- ladeó su cabecita, haciendo que sus rizos se movieran al tiempo.

- ¿_La magia?_ Si, bueno. . .quiero decir. . . la magia es. . .- balbuceó el confuso. ¿Realmente creía en la magia. ¿En que existía algo fantástico que se le escapaba a sus sentidos?

La pequeña esbozó una sonrisilla. Estaba claro que había puesto a su padre en un apuro.

- Un hada madrina no tiene porqué ser algo mágico.- lo tranquilizó. Pronunciaba las palabras lentamente, como si estuviera intentando hace comprender un concepto un concepto especialmente complicado a un niño con serias dificultades para entenderlo.- mira. . . un hada madrina es algo así como. . .- cerró los ojos buscando cómo explicar algo tan claramente mágico de forma que la mente realista de su padre pudiera entenderlo.- como una persona especial, que te ayuda siempre que te metas en problemas, que te comprende y con la que siempre puedes contar.

El hombre la miraba sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de apenas cinco años pudiera ser tan madura?

- Creo que ya entiendo. . .- susurró escondiendo una risita

- No era tan difícil. . .- murmuró ella suavemente, algo ofendida porque su padre se tomara a risa algo tan importante.

- No. . .claro que no.- el rubio le sonrió con cariño. Se parecía tanto a su madre. . .salvo por sus ojos. Eso lo había heredado de él. La pequeña sonrió encantada. ¡Por fin lo había comprendido!

- Entonces¿me leerás La Cenicienta?- preguntó mirándolo con una falsa expresión de inocencia.

Su padre volvió a reír, desarmado por su ingenio. De improviso, la aprisionó contra su cuerpo y la cama, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, consiguiendo que la pequeña se retorciera entre sus brazos, muerta de risa.

- Ésta vez no, chérie. Pero te leeré una nueva historia. Una muy especial.- añadió al ver la mueca de desagrado de su hija.

- ¿muy especial?- preguntó curiosa.- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

- ya lo verás.- respondió con una enigmática sonrisa, acomodándose a su lado y preparándose para narrar la historia.

- papá . . . - lo interrumpió la niña en un murmullo.- ¿Qué es cherry?

Su padre soltó una carcajada involuntaria y la miró con cariño antes de responder.

- No es cherry, sino chèrie.- dijo con una chispa de humor en sus ojos.- significa querida en francés.

-¿y por qué me llamas así?

- precisamente, es lo que iba a contarte ahora mismo.- respondió el rubio, y sin más, comenzó a hablar:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HERMIONE**

Érase una vez, en un país muy, muy lejano, vivía una pequeña princesa llamada Hermione. . .

- ¡Hermione! Niña¿dónde te has metido?- gritó una mujer rechoncha que corría por la orilla del gran lago situado al oeste del jardín real. Giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando desesperadamente a la princesa, que no aparecía por ningún lado.- ¡Princesa!

- ¡NANA! – chilló una joven desde las caballerizas. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de montar, y una fina blusa blanca de seda. Agitaba una mano en el aire, intentando llamar la atención de la mujer que corría, mientras con la otra agarraba el casco que se acababa de quitar de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto una brillante cabellera de un castaño intenso.- ¡Estoy aquí!

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, i'm undefined _

_(Todavía estoy sin escribir, con la mente en blanco, sin estar definida)  
_

_i'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_(Tan solo estoy empezando, el bolígrafo está en mi mano, y el final aún no está creado)  
_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_(Mirando fijamente la hoja en blanco delante de ti)  
_

_open up the dirty window  
(abre la ventana manchada)_

_let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_(permite que el sol ilumine las palabras que no puedes encontrar)_

- ¡Niña! Por fin te encuentro.- exclamó la mujer jadeante, deteniéndose para recuperar el aire.- El srto. Weasley acaba de llegar y te espera en el salón principal. . .

Hermione soltó un gritito de emoción y abrazó al ama, que se tambaleó asombrada ante el inesperado gesto.

- ¿Puedes decirle que en un momento estaré con el?- preguntó la castaña acercándose a grandes pasos a su caballo para desensillarlo rápidamente.-

¿Porqué no dejas que el mozo se ocupe de esto?-murmuró el ama afligida negando con la cabeza. ¿Nunca conseguiría que su pequeña se comportase como una dama? La había cuidado desde que había nacido, igual que su madre había echo con la reina, y la había visto crecer y madurar. Aunque no de la forma en que a ella le gustaría. . .

Con su actitud despreocupada, sus maneras escasamente finas (como le correspondería a una dama de su alcurnia), y su espíritu libre y salvaje, Hermione era una princesa poco convencional. Disfrutaba montando a caballo y tomando clases de esgrima con su mejor amiga, Joanne. Prefería pasar una tarde en la biblioteca, con un buen libro entre las manos y el fuego encendido, que asistir a las continuas fiestas que se hacían en palacio en su honor. Aunque, todo hay que decirlo, más que fiestas eran insulsas reuniones para tomar el té con las comadres de la reina, todas unas viejas cotorras que no paraban de meter sus ganchudas narices en todo lo que pudieran.

Y, por si fuera poco, estaba Ronald. Aunque el ama era la única que lo sabía, la relación que la princesa mantenía con él, sobrepasaba ampliamente los límites de una simple amistad. En realidad, hacía más de dos años que estaban saliendo.

El rey no vería con buenos ojos que su pequeña, (que de eso tenía poco, pues en breve cumpliría los 19 años), estuviera con ese joven extranjero, que aunque era un caballero y poseía títulos nobiliarios, estaba escaso de dinero. Por eso mantenían su noviazgo en secreto, e intentaban pasar lo más desapercibidos que fuera posible, cosa bastante complicada si se tiene en cuenta que ella era la princesa Imperial y estaba rodeada de guardas a todas horas.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
(Buscando algo en la distancia)_

_so close you can almost taste it  
(tan cerca que casi puedes alcanzarlo)_

_release your innovations  
(libera tu imaginación)_

_feel the rain on your skin  
(siente la lluvia sobre tu piel)_

_no one else can feel it for you  
(nadie puede sentirlo por ti)_

_only you can let it in,_

_(solamente tu puedes dejar que entre en ti)_

La familia Weasley llevaba instalada en las Islas Pernan desde hacía más de 500 años, aunque seguía siendo considerada como extranjera. La razón era que ese reino alejado de cualquier costa, permanecía como un islote aislado en mitad del océano. Hacía mucho que habían roto cualquier tipo de contacto con el mundo que se extendía más allá de sus fronteras, tanto que la gente del continente había olvidado su existencia. Y era mejor así.

Nadie recordaba como era que la familia de Ron había ido a parar a ese extraño lugar, pero por un motivo o por otro, se habían instalado indefinidamente allí. Al principio, los isleños los miraban con extrañeza, y evitaban cualquier acercamiento con aquellos extraños humanos que vestían diferente a ellos, y hablaban en un dialecto incomprensible.

No fue hasta que los Weasley aprendieron a hablar el lenguaje de la Isla que comenzaron a comunicarse con la gente de allí, y fueron aceptados por la comunidad. Quinientos años más tarde, el tiempo y el olvido habían borrado de la memoria los detalles de su llegada, y aunque ahora ya estaban integrados en la vida de las Islas como si siempre hubieran vivido allí, seguían siendo conocidos como los extranjeros .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRACO.**

- Zabini¿puede ver tierra desde aquí?

- Negativo, mi capitán.- respondió el grumete situado en lo alto del mástil mayor, que se llevaba una mano a la frente perlada de sudor. Ése, estaba siendo el día más caluroso que habían tenido en toda la travesía; los marineros se retiraban a los camarotes para buscar algo de sombra mientras jugaban al póquer, el loro Amelio, mascota oficial del barco, disfrutaba volando delante de ellos y haciendo rápidas zambullidas en el agua para refrescarse, y el capitán se refrescaba tomando un relajante baño en su lujosa habitación privada: aunque, por lo que parecía, el baño debía haber acabado. – Ni un solo kilómetro de tierra firme en muchas millas a la redonda. . .- musitó titubeante el joven grumete.- Capitán. . . debemos estar a más de tres días de distancia de cualquier costa, sería bueno que empezásemos a pensar en racionar la comida. . .

- ¡ Maldición,Blaise! Calla la boca y siga vigilando, que para eso te pago. ¡Y guárdate tus estúpidos consejos para quien le interesen!- bramó el capitán desde la cubierta. Llevaba su sombrero ladeado, de forma que el ala ocultaba un ojo a la vista, y caminaba renqueante, ayudado por una pata de madera con remaches de plata para intentar compensar su cojera.

- Tranquilízate, viejo. O no tardará en salirte espuma por la boca.- cortó un joven palmoteándole la espalda con humor. Aparentaba unos 20 años y llevaba unos pantalones negros de tela y una camiseta azul desteñida con aires hippys. Tenía el pelo rubio recogido en una pequeña coleta, y un pañuelo atado alrededor de la cabeza. Su piel, tostada por la acción del sol y el salitre, contrastaba de manera sorprendente con sus ojos azules. Caminaba por el barco despreocupadamente, con desparpajo, mientras mordía una manzana y jugaba con el pequeño mono que lo acompañaba a todas partes montado sobre su hombro; estaba claro que se encontraba en su elemento.- ¡Estate quieto Abú! Me estás clavando las uñas.- amonestó al mono, con el que forcejeaba en esos momentos intentando recuperar el último trozo de manzana. - ¡oh! De acuerdo. . .cométela tu, pero ya te advierto que te acabas de quedar sin postre.- amenazó mirando con una mueca al babuino que, ya fuera de su alcance, se columpiaba entre dos de las hastas del barco, disfrutando de su comida.

_no one else_

_(no, nadie más)_

_  
can speak the words on your lips_

_(puede pronunciar las palabras en tus labios)_

_  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
(empápate de las palabras que aun no han sido dichas)_

_live your life with arms wide open_

_(vive tu vida con los brazos ampliamente abiertos)_

_today is where your book begins_

_(Hoy, es cuando comienza tu historia)_

_the rest is still unwritten_

_(El resto todavía permanence sin escribir)_

- Draco, mocoso malcriado. . .- gruñó el capitán.- Aprende a controlar a ese maldito mono o acabaré tirándolo por la cubierta. ¡Ayer cuando entré a mi camarote se estaba comiendo mis zapatillas!- exclamó enfurecido.- y eran las últimas que me quedaban. . .

- Está bien, padre. Abú solo está jugando.- explicó Draco restándole importancia al asunto. Sería una pena que su padre cumpliese su amenaza, el pequeño mono y él habían echo buenas migas desde el principio, y lo echaría de menos.- Venía a traerte esto.- dijo sacudiendo una hoja de pergamino que traía amarrada en su cinturón.- Lordan acaba de regresar.- anunció refiriéndose a la paloma mensajera que utilizaban para comunicarse con otros barcos.

- ¿Ya? Pensé que tardaría mucho mas. . .Scott no debe andar muy lejos, entonces.- comentó agarrando el trozo de papel que le extendía su hijo.

- ¿Bulstrode?- preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué iba a hacer él por esta latitud? Su coto queda mucho más al sur. . .¡Oh,no! Padre dime que tu no. . .

- Lo siento Draco, no tenía otra opción.- aseguró bajando la cabeza apesadumbrado.

- ¿Qué no tenías otra opción¿Cómo es eso?- gritó furioso- Te pedí que me dieras tiempo hasta mi cumpleaños, padre. Solo tenías que esperar dos meses más. ¿Era eso tan difícil?

- Draco. . .intenta comprenderlo. . .te hemos dado tiempo más que suficiente, y todavía no te has decidido. Seamos realistas. Necesitas una esposa antes de cumplir los 21. .

- ¡Eso ya lo sé¡Llevas años repitiéndomelo!- exclamó caminando sobre la cubierta con un gesto de crispación en su cara.- Escúchame, sólo son dos meses, nada más que eso. . .si de aquella no he conocido a la chica que quiero, me casaré con Milicent.- murmuró apretando sus labios hasta que formaron una delgada línea.- Pero necesito que me des ese tiempo, por favor. Intenta conseguirlo como sea, pero hazlo.- suplicó mirando a su padre con desesperación.

- Está bien.- accedió Lucius pasándose una mano por el pelo.- Pero no será fácil. Scott su hija vienen de camino, nos alcanzarán en tres días a lo sumo.- informó pasándole el papiro que acababa de leer a su hijo.- Su galera está al sur de las islas Sierpe, y avanzan con el viento a favor.

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
(Rompí con la tradición, aunque alguna vez mis intentos, se salieron de lo trazado)_

_we've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but i can't live that way  
(estamos condicionados a no cometer errors, pero no puedo continuar viviendo de esa manera)_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_(Mirando fijamente la página en blanco frente a ti)  
_

_open up the dirty window  
(Abre laventana manchada)_

_let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_(permite que el sol ilumine las palabras que no puedes encontrar)_

Draco sintió cómo un agujero se abría a sus pies y de repente, su boca estaba más seca que de costumbre, y le costaba tragar con normalidad. Si los alcanzaban, todo estaría perdido.

- Pero no. . .podríamos. . . -murmuró ensimismado. Se había quedado mirando la carta con gesto ausente mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior, concentrado en la idea que empezaba a formarse en su mente.- ¡Morag¡Morag!- gritó hacia el chico que acababa de asomar la cabeza por la escotilla de proa. Tenía el pelo castaño, y los ojos colo ámbar y unagraciosa narizcon forma debotón- ¡Necesito el mapa de navegación de esta zona!

Morag MacDougal levantó su pulgar en señal de comprensión y volvió a sumergirse en el interior del barco.

- Hijo. . . ¿qué te propones?- preguntó Lucius observando el nervioso caminar de Draco, que se paseaba de arriba debajo de la cubierta mientras murmuraba para si.

- Aquí está el mapa.- anunció Morag aproximándose hacia el timón cargando con un pesado rollo de color amarillento. Draco se acercó corriendo.

- Extiéndelo sobre el suelo- ordenó sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su estómago. ¿Qué pasaría si estaba equivocado?- ¡Blaise! Necesito que bajes aquí un momento. ¡Date prisa!

El grumete situado en lo alto del mástil cabeceó asintiendo y se descolgó con presteza por el alto palo, resbalando hasta sentir sus pies chocar contra el duro suelo de cubierta.

- Guárdate tus demostraciones de superhéroe para otra ocasión,Zabini.- gruñó el capitán.- éste no es el momento.

- Dejen de pelear¿quieren? Así no me ayudan.- masculló Draco que estaba inclinado sobre el mapa ahora desplegado, y miraba con atención un punto marcado como Islas Sierpe.- Morag, vete adentro y coge el cartabón de mi escritorio. Blaise, tú eres el vigía. . . ¿a cuanto estamos de las Sierpe?

Blaise pareció pensárselo mientras miraba hacia las velas del navío con actitud crítica.

- A este ritmo. . .unos cinco días como poco. Con la tormenta de anoche, nos desviamos del rumbo acordado aproximadamente cinco millas al oeste.- dijo señalando en el mapa el lugar donde suponía que estaban.- El viento es casi nulo. . .yo diría que nos movemos a unos seis nudos, ocho como mucho. Y llevamos la vela secundaria de proa descabalgada, sin ella no podemos aumentar la velocidad sin riesgo de que el mástil central no aguante la presión y ceda. Llevará su tiempo colocarla de nuevo en su sitio.

- ¿Cuánto?- preguntó Draco levantando su vista hacia Blaise.

- Un día entero, si pones a todos los de abordo a trabajar. Eso sin contratiempos.- aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.- No puedo hacer milagros.

Draco arrugó su nariz y volvió su mirada al mapa.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con su vista fija en dos pequeñas islas dibujadas al norte.- no me suenan.

- Son las Islas Pernan. - contestó maquinalmente su padre, con voz ausente.- No me extraña que no las conozcas, son tan pequeñas que en la mayoría de los mapas ni siquiera aparecen.

- ¿Cómo a que distancia estamos de ellas?

- No estoy seguro. . .necesitaría que Morag trajera el cartabón para calcular la distancia ajustada. . .pero a simple vista, yo diría que a unos dos días y medio de camino.- auguró Blaise con el ceño fruncido.- Pero me extraña no haberlas visto ya. . . con cuatro días de distancia de cualquier costa ya comienzan a aparecer gaviotas o restos de madera. . .

- ¿Puede ser que no estemos donde tú crees? Que el vendaval de anoche nos desviara más de lo esperado. . . – apuntó Draco.

- Imposible.- Blaise sacudió su cabeza ofendido por la insinuación de que había echo mal su trabajo.

- Déjalo, Draco, el chico tiene razón. Nos encontramos exactamente a dos días de camino de las Pernan. – gruñó Lucius con la cara más pálida que de costumbre.- No me explico cómo no me di cuenta antes.

- ¿De qué hablas, padre¿Las conoces?- inquirió Draco elevando sus cejas con asombro.- Nunca me has hablado de ellas.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo. . .- comentó su padre haciendo una mueca.- De todas formas¿porqué te interesan tanto?

_Reaching for something in the distance  
(Buscando algo en la distancia)_

_so close you can almost taste it  
(tan cerca que casi puedes alcanarlo)_

_release your inner visions_

_(libera tu percepción interior)_

_feel the rain on your skin_

_(siente la lluvia sobre tu piel)_

_no one else can feel it for you_

_(nadie puede sentirla por ti)_

Draco sonrió por primera vez desde que había leído la carta de Bulstrode y bajó el tono de voz acercándose más a los dos hombres que estaban con él.

- Porque pienso esconderme ahí.- les rebeló en un susurro.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Lucius completamente descolocado.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Piénsalo padre, es perfecto! – exclamó Draco impacientándose.- Tenemos tiempo de llegar hasta allá antes de que Busltrode nos alcance, y cuando lo haga, tú podrás decirle que anoche, durante la tormenta, un bandazo me derribó por encima de cubierta y caí al agua.- explicó emocionado haciendo gestos con las manos como queriendo escenificar lo ocurrido.- Las olas me arrastraron antes de que pudierais ayudarme, y perecí ahogado tratando de alcanzar el barco de nuevo.- concluyó exultante. Sentía que por fin las cosas se estaban arreglando.- Así, todos creerán que yo estoy muerto, y Bulstrode no tendrá más remedio que buscar a otro para que se case con Milicent.

- Pero. . .hijo. . .- protestó débilmenteLucius.- Te encontrará. . .

- Eso es lo mejor de todo, padre. Si esas islas no aparecen en los mapas, él no tendrá forma de dar conmigo.- concluyó con los ojos brillantes.

-Draco. . .si el capitán las conoce, me temo que Bulstrode también puede hacerlo. . .- comentó Blaise, que sabía el miedo que le tenía su amigo a la idea de casarse. Era una aversión natural. Como el agua y el aceite, Draco y el matrimonio, eran conceptos inmiscibles.

El rubio sintió como el globo de alegría se pinchaba en su interior y comenzaba a deshincharse lentamente. Ésa era su última esperanza. . .

- Por eso puedes estar tranquilo, Bulstrode no sabe ni que existen esas Islas.- aseguró su padre mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Pero qué clase de vida llevarás? En el momento en el que vuelvas al mar, Scott te encontrará, y tendrás que casarte con su hija, eso, si no te manda al calabozo de su galera- comentó sintiendo como un escalofrío lo recorría al pensar en esa posibilidad.-. Estarás encerrado en esas islas el resto de tu vida.

La sensación de alivio que Draco había experimentado al oír a su padre pronunciar las primeras palabras, fue tan patente que sintió como el nudo de su estómago se aflojaba hasta casi desaparecer.

- Bueno, eso no es un verdadero problema. Bulstrode va viejo, por eso quiere casar a Milicent con tanta urgencia- replicó sereno.- No creo que dure más que un par de primaveras. Cuando muera, yo podré volver a navegar, sin tener que escapar de él y su hija.

_only you can let it in  
(solamente tu puedes dejarlo entrar en ti)_

_no one else, no one else  
(No, nadie más puede)_

_can speak the words on your lips  
(nadie puede pronunciar las palabras en tus labios)_

_drench yourself in words unspoken  
(liberate en las palabran que aún restan sin decir)_

_live your life with arms wide open  
(vive tu vida con los brazos ampliamente abiertos)_

_today is where your book begins_

_(hoy es cuando tu historia comienza)_

Lucius pareció encogerse ante la idea de perder a su hijo por tiempo indefinido, aunque reconocía que era la mejor; más bien, única solución.

- Tienes razón.- anunció respirando profundamente.-. Pondremos rumbo hacia esas islas de inmediato, pero tienes que prometerme que. . .- pero fue cortado por el sorpresivo abrazo que le dio su hijo.

- Gracias, papá.- susurró Draco con la voz tomada.

- Esta bien. . . está bien.- aseguró dándole unas torpes palmadas en la cabeza.- No pensarías que iba a dejarte colgado en una ocasión como esta. . .

Draco sonrió y sacudió su cabeza separándose de Lucius. Tenía los ojos algo rojos e hinchados, pero más brillantes que nunca.

- Solo será una temporada, pero podréis venir a verme. . .- aseguró dirigiéndose hacia su padre y Blaise.- Y, bueno, si Morag aparece de una vez con el cartabón también podrá venir. . .-bromeó- y estaremos en contacto. . .

- Para, para.- le cortó Blaise observándolo con expresión extrañada.- No pensarás en serio que te vamos a dejar en esto solo¿cierto?

Draco lo miró asombrado, sintiendo una súbita sensación de calor dentro de él.

- ¿A quién no vamos a dejar solo?- preguntó Morag acercándose a ellos con el cartabón en una mano y mirándolos sonriente.- Perdón por la tardanza, pero esta maldita cosa no quería aparecer.- se excusó.

- A Draco, por supuesto. Pretende tomarse unas vacaciones indefinidas en las Islas Pernan para escapar de su yerno y dejarnos aquí a nosotros. ¿ Te lo puedes creer?.- informó Blaise solícitamente.

- ¡ Cuánta desconsideración!.- exclamó Morag con una falsa expresión de decepción en su rostro.- Y con el buen tiempo que hace. . .a mi me vendrían genial unas vacaciones¿tú que opinas?

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, en esta época del año, es cuando más apetece disfrutar del sol, la playa. . .- aseguróBlaise enumerando rápidamente con los dedos.

- Muchas gracias, chicos, no sé que decir. . .- murmuró Draco emocionado abrazando a cada uno de ellos.- Sois los mejores.

- Dime algo que no sepa.- se jactó Morag sonriendo

- Por supuesto..- le secundó Blaise guiñando un ojo.- Después de todo, somos amigos¿no?

- Y piratas.- añadió Blaise.- los piratas más grandes que han surcado nunca los siete mares.

- Y los más guapos, no lo olvides.

- Claro, claro. No creí ni que hiciera falta decirlo,Blaise. Además, Las Islas Pernan suena bastante prometedor¿no crees? Apuesto a que allí lo pasaremos bien. . .ya me entiendes- comentó Morag pícaramente haciendo un gesto obsceno con sus brazos.

Los tres amigos soltaron una gran carcajada, y Draco sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, mientras estuviera con ellos, nada podría ir mal.

- ¿Dónde vamos a pasarlo tan bien?- preguntó una voz femenina alegremente.- me ha parecido escuchar algo acerca de unas vacaciones. . .

- ¡Pansy¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó asombradoDraco.- pensé que estabas en tu camarote durmiendo.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
(mirando fijamente la página en blanco frente a ti)_

_open up the dirty window  
(abre la ventana manchada)_

_let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
(permite al sol iluminar las palabras que tu no puedes encontrar)_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
(Buscando algo en la distancia)_

_so close you can almost taste it_

_(tan cerca que casi puedes alcanzarlo)_

_release your inner visions_

_(libera tus visiones interiores)_

- Vamos, primito, no creerías en serio que iba a perderme esta oportunidad. . .Morag tuvo la delicadeza de despertarme al revolver toda mi habitación para encontrar el dichoso cartabón que le mandaste buscar.- aclaró resueltamente recogiendo su larga melena rubia en una cola de caballo y observando fijamente con sus ojos marrones a su primo.

Draco dirigió una mirada asesina hacia su amigo de ojos verdes, que se intentaba disculpar haciendo grandes aspavientos con sus brazos.

- Olvídalo,Pansy. Todavía eres demasiado pequeña. No irás a ninguna parte.

- ¿Demasiado pequeña?- preguntó incrédula antes de echarse a reír.- Por favor, Draco. . .solo me sacas dos años, me parece que ya puedes ir olvidándote de ese insoportable complejo de hermano mayor. ¿Tengo que recordarte que a mi edad seguías durmiendo con Mr. Winkle?

- ¡Papá!.- chilló el rubio que se estaba poniendo de un bonito color rojo pimiento.- ¡Prometiste que no se lo dirías!

Lucius se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

- Me dijo que si no se lo contaba, echaría por la borda toda mi colección de monedas. Lo siento, hijo, pero ya sabes el cariño que le tengo a ese montón de chatarra. . .las colecciono desde mi primer abordaje. . .- se excusó con aire nostálgico, mirando hacia Morag y Blaise, que observaban la escena con cara de asombro.

- ¿Mr Winkle?- preguntó Morag extrañado.- ¿Quién es Mr. Winkle?

- Oh, pues verás, Mr. Winkle era un osit. . .mmmmm

- Ni se te ocurra. . . una sola palabra, y soy yo el que te tira por la borda¿de acuerdo?.- murmuró Draco amenazante tapándole la boca a Pansy, que forcejeaba por soltarse.- ¡Ah¡Maldita mocosa!- exclamó adolorido sacudiendo la mano donde su prima acababa de morderle para conseguir liberarse.- ¡Espera y verás!- anunció comenzando a perseguirla por toda la cubierta.

- Quieto. . .quieto.- jadeó Pansy parándose cerca de la entrada a los camarotes, y llevándose una mano hacia la cintura.- Me ha dado. . . un punto. Ya voy vieja. . . para estos. . .trotes - se lamentó trágicamente.

- Mira cuánto lo siento.- gruñó su primo, que acababa de darle alcance y trataba de propinarle un colleja.

- Está bien, hagamos un trato.- propuso esquivando el enésimo golpe de Draco.- Yo no digo nada acerca de. . .-bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro apenas audible.-. . .Mr Winkle, y tú me dejas ir con vosotros.

- Ni lo sueñes.- negó Draco.- Tú te quedas en el barco.

- Bien. Entonces tus amigos se enteran de que hasta el año pasado dormías con un osito de peluche por las noches porque te daba miedo la oscuridad.- le amenazó.

- ¿Me estás chantajeando?- pregunto Draco elevando una aristocrática ceja. No podía ser cierto... ¿Pansy estaba intentando chantajearlo a él¿Al gran Draco Malfoy? Debía estar loca si pensaba que así iba a conseguir algo. . .

- Tómatelo más bien como un negocio, primito. Te conviene que yo no hable.

- Olvídalo. He dicho que no y punto.

- Tú mismo.- dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros y apoyándose contra la baranda de madera, añadió como si la cosa no fuera con ella.- ¿No era preciosa la cancioncita esa que cantaba tu oso cuando le apretabas la nariz¿Cómo decía. . .? "I love you so much baby. . ."- tarareó observando fijamente a Draco, que se había puesto lívido de la impresión.

Ambos primos se miraron durante unos instantes, como en una batalla interior en la que solo participaban ellos. Al cabo de unos momentos, Draco bajó la vista rompiendo el contacto visual con ella.

- De acuerdo. Puedes venir con nosotros.- murmuró derrotado.

Pansy palmoteó entusiasmada dado pequeños saltitos.

- ¡Sabía que me comprenderías!- chilló entusiasmada.

- Si,si. . . lo que tu quieras. Pero cuidado con lo que dices¿me has oido? Me entero de que has dicho algo, una sola palabra, respecto a este tema y. . .- gruñó Draco pasando un dedo rápidamente por su garganta, como si la estuviera cortando.

- Claro, primito. . .- aceptó sonriente alargando su brazo.- Ni una palabra.

Draco estiró su mano para chocarla con la de ella, con la molesta sensación de que no tardaría mucho en arrepentirse de su decisión.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
(Siente la lluvi asobre tu piel)_

_no one else can feel it for you  
(nadie má puede sentirla por ti)_

_only you can let it in  
(solamente tu puedesdejarla entrar en tu interior)_

_no one else, no one else  
(No, nadie más puede.)_

_can speak the words on your lips  
(Nadie puede pronunciar las palabras en tus labios)_

_drench yourself in words unspoken  
(empápate de las palabras que aúnno han sido dichas)_

_live your life with arms wide open  
(vive tu vida con los brazos completamente abiertos)_

_today is where your book begins_

_(Hoy comienza tu historia)_

- Bien, ahora. . .¡ Todo recto hacia las Islas Pernan!- exclamó girándose hacia sus amigos y su padre, que lo miraban sonrientes desde el timón, preparados para una nueva aventura.

Y el gran navío pirata "El escondido" viró a popa para dirigirse a su nuevo destino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por los párpados con gesto cansado. Con un suspiro, giró su cabeza y miró a su hija, que se había quedado profundamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

Cuidadosamente, la acomodó en la cama y apagó la luz de su mesilla de noche.

La pequeña se revolvió inquieta entre sueños y emitió un ronquidito de satisfacción

Buenas noches, Niurka, cariño.- le deseó inclinándose sobre ella y besándole la frente.- Mañana seguiremos con la historia. . .

Y con estas palabras, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

_live your life with arms wide open,  
(vive tu vida con los brazos abiertos)_

_today is where your book begins  
(hoy en el día en el que tu propia historia comienza)_

_the rest is still unwritten_

_(el resto continúa aún sin estar escrito)_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Para tomatazos, calabazas, pepinazos y remolachas. . .solo aprieten el boton de review!muakccccccccssssssssss_

**Si os ha gustado esta historia, no dejeis de leer mi nuevo fic, "Luna de Papel". Sin duda, lo mejor que he escrito nunca. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Un beso y gracias. **


	2. Un dia normal Can´t get you off my mind

**CAPITULO DOS (ANTERIOR TRES): UN DIA NORMAL.**

_**REMODELADO:** Bueno, este cambio en la historia se debe a que tengo la sensación de que el primer capitulo se hace demasiado largo y tedioso. . .así que he decidido acortarlo (mucho) y meter el segundo cap. dentro del primero. A los que ya habíais leído dos capítulos antes, deciros que no he introducido ningún cambio, así que no hace falta que volváis a leerlos, tan solo es más corto. Si a alguien le gustaría tener el primer capi tal y como estaba antes, solo dejen un review o avísenme a y yo les enviaré un mail con el capitulo. Disculpes, si este cambio de última hora genera alguna confusión. Un beso grande, y muchas gracias por todos sus maravillosos coments, los que aun no he contestado, lo haré en cuanto suba el siguiente capi, que espero no tardar demasiado. Tengan en cuenta que a partir de ahora, lo que antes era el capi tres, pasa a ser el dos!;) _

_Después de casi dos meses de espera. . .aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Lamentablemente, tengo que decir que aunque es muy, muy largo (13 paginas del word), he tenido que escribirlo prácticamente entero entre ayer y hoy, porque por los examenes no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, y no está todo lo bien que a mi me gustaría. He recibido bastantes comments en los que me deciais que ojalá que Ron y Hermione rompieran pronto su relación, porque no os gustaba nada la pareja. . .Personalmente, tengo que declarar que yo tampoco la soporto x´DD. Sin embargo, en este capi van a aparecer un poco al principio, por exigencias del guion, así quesolo espero que esa parte noos aburra demasiado;)._

_Perdonar las faltas de ortografía, que seguro que encontrais más de una, y cualquier otro error que se me metiera por el medio...es lo que ocurre cuando subes algo que no está revisado.jejje._

_Disculpar que tardase tanto en actualizar, intentaré ir mas rapido con el siguiente capitulo, de acuerdo:)_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que me habeis mandado, porque son muchos más de los que esperaba, y me hace muy feliz que a esta mini novel le vaya tan bien.Ccontesté a todos ellos con otro review mio, ok:D _

_ACLARACION: el el capitulo anterior, me ise un lio con Pansy y Draco y hay veces que los pongo como hermanos y otras que lo hago como primos. bueno, perdonar esa confusión, pero quiero que quede calro que solo son primos. espero que no os ocasione ningun problema. Y otra cosa, la mejor a miga de Hermione se llama Joanne, que me comí su nombre sin querer. de todas formas, en este capi tendreis oportunidad de conocerla;)_

_ACLARACION II: La cancion que aparece a lo largo del capitulo en las partes de Draco y Hermione se llama "Singled Out" y es de A-teens. es muy, muy bonita, y sería magnifico que pudieseis leerlo con ella;) LA canción del capítulo anterior es "Unwrtten" DE Natasha Beddingfield. _

_Disclaimer: No, sintiéndolo mucho, nada de esto, excepto la trama de la historia, me pertenece. . .snif, snif. _

**EL PRESENTE.**

- Vamos, papá. Date prisa.- apremió la pequeña Niurka, observando a su padre terminar de ordenar su habitación.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- refunfuñó él cerrando una puerta del armario y dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio, donde varios dibujos de colores aparecían tirados de cualquier manera. Desde luego su hija, no podía considerarse como alguien ordenado.

- ¿Y no puedes adelantarme nada mientras terminas con eso?

- Está bien.- aceptó el rubio con un suspiro de cansancio. Niurka no había parado de intentar sonsacarle algo más sobre la historia desde el preciso momento en que había cruzado la puerta de la habitación.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Qué paso con Draco y sus amigos?

- Bueno. . .- comenzó a relatar mientras cerraba momentáneamente sus ojos azules buscando en su memoria el preciso momento en el que había dejado la historia el día anterior.- Tal y como habían decidido, pusieron rumbo hacia las islas Pernan, y llegaron allí en los dos días previstos.Lucius atracó "El escondido" en una cala apartada situadaal este de la isla, y tras despedirse de todos, volvió a zarpar hacia el océano.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió después¿Qué hicieron ellos?- lo interrumpió la pequeña con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- Los chicos decidieron que lo mejor era echar a andar hasta encontrar un pueblo. Una vez allí, contaron una historia falsa acerca del supuesto naufragio de su barco. La gente del lugar los creyó, y tras auxiliarlos y darles cobijo durante un par de días, los cuatro volvieron a la calle, donde se ganaron la vida trabajando en el puerto. . .

- ¿Y ya está?- inquirió Niurka un tanta desilusionada.- ¿De ser piratas se convirtieron sin más en gente honrada?

Su padre ahogó una carcajada ante la pregunta.

- No, cariño. No se volvieron "gente honrada" así sin más. Tienes que pensar, que con lo que ganaban en ese trabajo apenas les habría dado para vivir, y además. . .hay costumbres que no se pierden. . .- añadió guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña.- Cuando no estaban en el muelle, solían aprovechar para robar a los incautos que se les acercaban demasiado.

- Pero¿cómo hicieron para entenderse con la gente¿Hablaban como ellos?

- No. En un principio, tuvieron muchas dificultades parahacerse entender, pero Sergio ya los había advertido sobre ese problema, y mediante gestos consiguieron comunicarse con los habitantes de la isla. Aunque pronto aprendieron el idioma.- aclaró el rubio.

- ¿Y Hermione¿Qué pasó con ella?

Draco sonrió levemente, y se acercó hasta su cama para acostarse junto a ella.

- Eso, cariño, es lo que estaba apunto de contarte.

· · · · · · · · · ·

**HERMIONE.**

En cuanto Hermione atravesó la puerta de su cuarto, se dejó caer en la cama extra-size situada en la mitad de su habitación, y abrazó fuertemente su almohada para tratar de relajar sus nervios.

Había pasado toda la tarde con Ron, aprovechando el buen tiempo para pasear por los bellos jardines reales. Todo iba bien, como siempre, hasta que ambos se sentaron en el pequeño banco color gris perlado, escondido detrás de un enorme seto que había en el extremo oeste del lago. El lugar estaba demasiado alejado del palacio como para que nadie, excepto un par de ardillas curiosas, llegara hasta él. Ése era su lugar secreto, en el que solían disfrutar de su mutua compañía sin que los molestasen.

_When I wake up in the morning  
Before I style my hair  
The first thing on my mind  
Is I hope he cares_

Pues bien, todo había sido perfecto hasta que ambos se sentaron en el susodicho banco, y después de hacerse unos arrumacos (para que engañarse, con 19 años, no iban a limitarse a conversar. . .jejje), Ron decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar seriamente. Según él, hacía demasiado tiempo que estaban saliendo como para seguir así, escondidos de todos; había llegado la hora de blanquear su situación, y pelear para que su relación siguiese adelante con el beneplácito del monarca.

El problema con el que el pobre muchacho no había contado cuando llevó a cabo su valerosa proposición, fue el que su novia palideciese y se limitase a balbucear palabras inconexas. Y es que Hermione no estaba en absoluto segura de que "pelear por su relación" fuera exactamente lo que ella quería, significase lo que significase aquello.

Cierto que lo pasaba bien con él; cierto que Ron jamás la había tratado mal y también cierto que nunca habían tenido una sola discusión. . .en realidad, con Ron eso era imposible. Se apresuraba a complacerla en cualquier cosa que deseara, y a apoyarla en cualquier nueva empresa que comenzase. Es más, la apoyaba tanto, que deponía sus propias opiniones en función de lo que ella pensase.

Quizá estaba loca por creer que todo eso era insuficiente, pero lo cierto era que lo creía. Preferiría mil veces que él la rebatiera cuando opinaba sobre algo que sabía a ciencia cierta que el muchacho no compartía. . . pero eso nunca pasaba. Él, se limitaba a acabar dándole la razón en todo, y a darle un profundo beso para dar por acabada su "pelea".

_And every single evening  
Before I hit my bed  
My mind analyses  
Every word she says_

A Hermione eso la sacaba de quicio. Cada vez que pasaba algo así, se encerraba en su cuarto y rompía cuanta cosa tuviera delante para descargar su furia contenida. Y, tras estos estallidos, se sentía culpable, y se convencía a si misma de que no debería ponerle tantas pegas a ese maravilloso novio que tenía, atento y caballeroso, y por lo menos durante unas semanas, se esforzaba para que todo fluyese como la seda entre a ellos. Por lo menos, hasta que una nueva "discusión" se interponía en su relación.

Y así, las cosas volvían a su cauce normal, sin que Ron discerniese, siquiera por un segundo, los verdaderos pensamientos de la morena.

Por eso, en el momento en el que Ron comenzó a habarle sobre formalizar su relación, Hermione sintió que su corta vida pasaba delante de sus ojos como pequeñas viñetas animadas. Ella no estaba preparada para nada serio todavía, era aun muy joven. . . Por Dios, si el pelirrojo hasta había echo una breve alusión a un posible matrimonio. . .Hermione se estremeció solo con pensarlo.

Quizás fue por causa de estos sombríos pensamientos que comenzó a notar cómo el aire a su alrededor se volvía irrespirable, y su corazón latía a un ritmo demasiado acelerado. Asustada, empezó a inhalar profundamente, en un vano intento de que sus pulmones volviesen a funcionar con normalidad. Pero estos parecían negarse a hacerlo.

Mientras, Ron continuaba inmerso en su discurso, ajeno a la desesperación que poco a poco se apoderaba de su novia. No fue hasta que Hermione comenzó a sacudir su mano frente a su cara para intentar abanicarse con ella, que el muchacho se dio cuenta de que algo maloestaba ocurriendo. Alarmado por la súbita palidez de la chica, dio por terminada toda su palabrería y cerró la boca, para apresurarse a acercarse a ella intentando ayudarla.

-Hermione¿estás bien¿Qué te ocurre?

Pero reaccionó un poco tarde de más, porque cerrando los ojos,la castaña se desplomó sobre sus brazos, rogando en silencio por que antes de que volviera a despertar toda esa situación hubiera acabado.

· · · · · · · · ·

**DRACO.**

Draco emitió un gruñido de cansancio y se preparó para cargar un nuevo cajón de madera sobre sus hombros. Hacia tiempo que Blaise y Morag habían terminado su jornada en el puerto, y a buen seguro ambos estarían en el "Ojo del puercoespín" emborrachándose y pasando un buen rato con las chicas, mientras él aun seguía allí, en mitad del muelle, trasladando cajas cual borrico.

_It seems like everybodys got someone  
A hand to hold and a soul to touch  
I want it all so much_

Apenas minutos antes de que el sol se ocultase detrás del horizonte, un barco había regresado a tierra con una carga aproximada de 300 kilos de pescado, producto de llevar todo el día navegando. Y era precisamente al anochecer cuando los tres amigos terminaban su ronda diaria en el muelle, y agotados tras un largo día de trabajo descargando la mercancía de todos los navíos que atracaban en el puerto, se dirigían, cansados y felices, hacia el bar, para echar una rápida cerveza y quizás algo más.

Pero ahora, el "Marine" se había interpuesto en sus planes, y en vez de estar disfrutando de la compañía de una buena mujer, debía permanecer allí, muerto del asco, hasta terminar de descargar los malditos pescados muertos cuyo olor se esparcía rápidamente a varios metros a la redonda.

Si, pensó Draco suspirando de nuevo, ese no estaba resultando el mejor de sus días.

Aunque, lo que él no sabía, era que su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar.

· · · · · · · · · · · ·

**BLAISE Y MORAG.**

- No puede ser.

- Pero es.- gruñó Morag mirando hacia un apesadumbrado Blaise, que se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos mientras negaba lentamente con ella.- El rey ve próxima su muerte, y quiere tener todos sus asuntos en orden para entonces. Y mucho me temo.- suspiró el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros.- que el compromiso de su hija es uno de ellos. Nuestro viejo monarca, cuya cabeza no regula del todo bien, si me permites decirlo, ve en ese baile una magnifica oportunidad para que su princesita encuentre al hombre perfecto. Toda la realeza de la isla ha sido invitada para tan insigne ocasión; los duques de Brandigamo con su pequeño cachorro Seamos; el marqués de Swalling con su inepto hijo, Lucas; la condesa D´ancart, acompañada por el imbécil de Antoine y por esa maravilla de la naturaleza que es su hija, Angelique. . .-enumeró Morag contando rápidamente con sus dedos y lamiéndose sutilmente los labios al llegar al final.

Blaise escuchaba impertérrito la larga retahíla de palabras, y tan solo en el último momento levantó sus ojos brillantes hasta posarlos en los de su amigo.

- Ah, si. La pequeña Angelique. . .oui,oui. . . una chica inigualable, sin duda. La última vez que la vi, descansaba sobre mi pecho desnudo, justo antes de quedarse dormida y justo después de gemir descontroladamente en mi cama. . .-murmuró el morocho claramente satisfecho de si mismo.

- No me digas. . .vaya, vaya. Qué bien escondidito que te lo tenías. . .-exclamó Morag con un guiño divertido en sus ojos.- ¿Qué pasó después?

- Y. . .cosas que pasan. . .cuando desperté ya no estaba a mi lado en el colchón, pero me había dejado un lindo recuerdo de nuestra primera (y última, por desgracia) noche de pasión.- relató estirándose hacia delante para alcanzar la jarra de cerveza que descansaba sobre la destartalada mesa de madera que tenía frente a él.

La taberna "El ojo del puercoespín" donde se encontraban los dos amigos difícilmente podría describirse como un lugar acogedor. Situada en un extremo del puerto, era un lugar típicamente concurrido por rudos marineros que llegaban a ella en busca de una buena jarra de cerveza fría, y quizás algo más. Y es que la cantina poseía múltiples servicios que ponía a disposición del cliente; entre los que destacaban una buena partida de cartas o dardos, según hubiera ido la pesca del día; la posibilidad de hacer nuevas amistades (de todos es sabido que el alcohol achispa y aligera la lengua,. Y te vuelve mucho más locuaz), y por supuesto, un revolcón inigualable con las prostitutas más bellas y más putas de la cuidad. ¿Qué más podía pedir un hombre cualquiera? Eso, y la casi absoluta garantía de una pelea al día (como mínimo), hacían que el lugar estuviera siempre a reventar.

Cuando por fin Blaise consiguió alcanzar la tan anhelada jarra, dio un largo trago al líquido y se relajó sintiéndolo bajar por su garganta. Después, se encorvó hacia delante y con un ágil movimiento apoyó su pierna izquierda sobre la mesa, que crujió con un lastimoso quejido, pero soportó el nuevo peso sobre ella. Con rapidez, el moreno se arremangó el pantalón hasta la rodilla dejando ver una fea cicatriz que iba desde el tobillo hasta poco más allá de la mitad de la pantorrilla.

Morag exhaló un silbido de admiración ante la marca.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- inquirió curioso.

- Al despertar, Angelique no se tomó tan bien como yo creía el hecho de que la emborrachase y después me la llevase a la cama. A la mañana siguiente, ya más lúcida y con menos alcohol en sangre, me despertó con sus chillidos histéricos.- explicó Blaise dando un nuevo trago a su cerveza.- Ya te imaginas mi sorpresa cuando noté que me había atado a la cama con un par de sogas que guardaba en el armario. Al parecer, la chica era aún virgen. Lo demás, es historia.- explicó haciendo una mueca y encogiéndose de hombros con aire displicente.- Como te dije, aun conservo un lindo recuerdo de tan memorable pelea.

Morag tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ahogar una risotada entre la espuma de su cerveza. Para cuando levantó la cabeza de la jarra, lucía un sutil bigote blanco en mitad de la cara, y todavía resoplaba fuertemente.

Blaise se inclinó hacia delante para golpear indolentemente el hombro de su amigo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si,si. Continúa.- le animó Morag.-¿Qué ocurrió luego?

El morocho negó con la cabeza con un gesto entristecido.

- Comenzó a engordar rápidamente y alguien me comentó que su padre la obligó a casarse con el engolado de Pierre Swalling, el hermano mayor de Lucas, y era él quien soportaba sus continuos cambios de humor y sus extraños caprichos. ¡Fíjate que una vez le pidió que le consiguiera un pastel de chocolate bañado con sirope de fresa en plena madrugada! - exclamó horrorizado ante la idea de que fuese él, y no ese tal Pierre el que estuviera en esa situación.- El pobre hombre hubo de salir en pleno invierno a las cuatro y media de la madrugada para conseguírselo ante la lluvia de insultos y zapatazos que se le vino encima al intentar negarse.- murmuró casi compadeciéndose del hijo del marqués de Swalling. Por suerte, parece que de aquí a un tiempo esta mejorando porque adelgazó milagrosamente de la noche a la mañana, y casi recuperó la figura que tenía antes; además, su relación con el futuro marqués mejoró mucho e incluso tuvieron un hijo..- finalizó llamando al camarero para que le sirviese una nueva cerveza.- ahora pasean los tres juntos por los parques de la cuidad, cogiditos de la mano cual familia feliz. Aunque, si quieres mi opinión, ese niño es mucho más guapo de lo que el tal Lucas será nunca.

Morag abrió la boca, asombrado, y observó fijamente a su amigo (todo lo que era capaz, después de los cinco vasos que llevaba bebidos)

- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó- Angelique no se casó hasta hará más o menos cinco meses. Lo recuerdo bien porque el día de la boda tuve la mala idea de sacar a pasear a Nadine. . .

- ¿Nadine?

- Si, la rubia aquella que conocimos en la playa norte y con la que estuve saliendo un tiempo.

- ¿Esa no era lidia?

- ¿Lidia?

- La rubia escultural de grandes. . .- aclaró Blaise señalándose hacia el pecho e imitando con las manos el contorno de, por lo menos, dos balones de fútbol.

- No, con esa estuve tres meses.

- Pues eso dijiste, que estuviste con ella un tiempo.

- Me refería a una semana.

- Ah.

- ¿Y?

- ¿cómo y?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?

- ¡Pues que si la chica se casó hace cinco meses, y ya tiene un hijo, tenía que estar embarazada de antes!- exclamó Morag, cuyos ojos brillaban sospechosamente y tenía las mejillas coloradas producto del alcohol.- Blaise¿sabes si se acostó con alguien más después de ti?

El morocho pareció pensárselo rascándose con una mano la cabeza y tambaleándose peligrosamente en su silla, pero pronto negó con la cabeza.

- No. Estoy seguro de que no hubo nadie más-

- Entonces. . . eso quiere decir que. . .-musitó Morag que parecía tener serias dificultades para hilar las palabras.- ¡El chico es tu hijo!

Pero, si el ojiverde esperaba que su amigo demostrase la más mínima sorpresa o entusiasmo ante la noticia, sin duda se quedó con las ganas, porque el moreno se limitó a encogerse de hombros y asentir con la cabeza.

- Ajá. Eso dicen las malas lenguas.- murmuró Blaiseagachándose en el suelo y metiéndose por debajo de la mesa, para perseguir la jarra de cerveza que acababa de escurrírsele entre las manos.

- Vaya, vaya. ¡Quién lo iba a pensar¡ Mi pequeño Blaise, papá¿Qué cosas tiene la vida, no?

- Eso dicen.- se escuchó la voz de Blaise desde las profundidades.- Eso dicen.

· · · · · · · · · ·

**HERMIONE.**

No fue hasta dos horas más tarde que la joven princesa se despertó tumbada sobre uno de los sillones del salón real, y vislumbró, nada más abrir los ojos, el rostro sonriente de su madre, que se inclinaba sobre ella con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con voz somnolienta.

- Nada grave, cariño. No te preocupes.- le contestó la reina dulcemente.- tuviste una subida de presión y te desmayaste en el jardín. ¿te encuentras mejor?

- Si.- musitó incorporándose.- ¿qué hora es?

- Aun no son las ocho. Hace unas dos horas que Ronald te trajo en brazos hasta el palacio. Al parecer te desmayaste cuando estabas con él.

- ¿Ronald. . .?

- Ajá. Nos dijo que estabais paseando por los jardines, y que al parecer, decidisteis tumbaros un rato junto al lago para tomar el sol. ¿es eso cierto, cariño?-preguntó suspicaz.

- Si,si. . . hacía tan buen día, que me pareció una buena idea que descansásemos un rato disfrutando del sol- mintió ella con desparpajo.-

Su madre emitió un suspiro de resignación.

- Cielo, te tengo dicho que no está bien que pases tanto tiempo con él. . .ya no sois unos niños ninguno de los dos, y no está bien visto que estéis tanto tiempo juntos…sin ir más lejos, el otro día, Lady Termitton dejó caer un comentario nada halagador sobre vosotros en una de nuestras reuniones, y. . .

_can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind_

- si, mamá, si.- la cortóHermione haciendo un ademán de aburrimiento. Se sabía ese discurso de memoria. Y¿quién se creía que era la "lady termita" esa para criticar nada de lo que hacía? Con preocuparse por la estúpida de su hija tenía más que suficiente.- ¿Dónde está Ron ahora?

- Tu padre lo convenció para que se marchase, aunque le costó bastante trabajo conseguirlo. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Hermione sintió una punzada de remordimientos en su pecho ante la sensación de alivio que la recorrió al pensar que Ron no estaba en palacio, y que al menos por ese día, no tendría que hacer frente a sus confusos sentimientos. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, decidió que ya había tenido sobresaltos más que suficientes y que necesitaba descansar.

- Voy a subir a mi habitación, quiero echarme un rato.- musitó debilmente.

- Pero hija¿no quieres cenar algo? Últimamente te ves muy delgada. . .

- No seas exagerada. Solo con las meriendas que le mandas preparar a Danny, podría comer todo un día.

- Eso es porque es un excelente cocinero.- comentó la reina satisfecha.- Está bien, cielo. Sube a tu cuarto y descansa. Te vendrá bien después de lo que acabas de pasar. Más tarde pasaré a verte. . .

- Si. . .¡no!

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione¿estás bien?- preguntó la reina frunciendo el ceño, preocuada.

- Si, si perfectamente. Pero será mejor que no vengas por mi cuarto esta noche. Necesito dormir, y ya sabes que tengo un sueño muy ligero. Me despertaría en cuanto abrieses la puerta. . .-mintió intentando que su madre no percibiese su súbito nerviosismo.

- Tienes razón. En tal caso, nos veremos mañana en el desayuno, cielo. Que duermas bien.

- Si, buenas noches. . .- susurró Hermione inclinándose sobresu madre para depositar un ligero beso de despedida sobre su mejilla, para acto seguido, salir precipitadamente de la habitación para no darle tiempo a la reina de arrepentirse.

_When I'm with you  
I know I could  
Love you till the end of time_

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas, se recargó sobre ella y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Había estado a punto de cometer un error fatal, y solo en el último momento había conseguido enmendarlo.

"Hermione, casi lo estropeas todo"- se amonestó mentalmente.- "¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de que hoy era el día en que vas a escaparte con tu mejor amiga? Si Joanne se enterara. . .

Sintiendo que el temblor de sus piernas disminuía, corrió hacia su cuarto, y se dejó caer sobre su cama, abrazando la almohada para intentar relajar sus nervios. Hacía meses que Joanne y ella planeaban esa escapada nocturna al pueblo. Su padre nunca la había permitido abandonar el palacio a no ser que fuera de día, y custodiada por su escolta personal.

Pero esa noche, ella y su mejor amiga, pensaban salir a descubrir todo lo que había fuera de las murallas del castillo sin que ningún guardaespaldas metiche estuviera tras su espalda en todo momento.

La somnolencia fue apoderándose de ella imperceptiblemente, mientras recreaba en su mente una y otra vez lo que haría esa noche, que sin duda, sería muy especial. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que de no ser por unos golpeteos en su ventana, hubiera caído dormida.

Espabilándose rápidamente, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la gran ventana que ocupaba toda la pared izquierda de su habitación. Un guijarro se estrelló contra el cristal delante de sus propias narices. Reconociendo la señal convenida con su amiga, se apresuró a abrir la puerta corredera que daba a la terraza, y a asomarse ligeramente por encima de la baranda de piedra del balcón.

- ¡Psssss¡Psssssss¡Hermione!- oyó cómo la llamaba su amiga.- ¡Soy yo¡Joan!

- ¡Joan, espera un segundo mientras voy a por la cuerda¿Estás bien¿Tuviste algún problema para entrar?

- Ok. Pero no tardes. . .- contestó la rubia.- no hubo ningún problema. Todo salió tal y como lo planeamos. El muro del jardín es lo suficientemente bajo como para saltarlo sin problemas, y los centinelas apenas vigilan esa parte.

_If you just tell me how  
With all this love around  
And me without you  
I'm feelin singled out_

En unos minutos, Hermione estuvo de vuelta llevando entre sus manos una cuerda que había desenterrado de debajo de su cama, donde la mantenía oculta esperando que llegara el momento adecuado. Con cuidado, la amarró firmemente a la barandilla y la descolgó suavemente hasta que estuvo segura de que había llegado al suelo.

- Esto ya está.- le informó a su amiga, que se mantenía oculta detrás del tronco del gran ciprés situado frente al balcón. Insegura, dio varios tirones a la cuerda con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz para asegurarse de que estaba bien sujeta. Una vez echo esto, se subió a la baranda y colocándose de espaldas al jardín, se aseguró lasogaa las muñecas.- Bien, allá voy…- murmuró cerrando los ojos y dejándose resbalar por la parte externa de la terraza. Poco a poco, y con sumo cuidado, fue descendiendo por la fachada los 25 metros que la separaban del suelo, hasta llegar a pisar tierra de nuevo. Solo entonces, percibió que había mantenido los ojos fuertemente apretados durante todo el descenso.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, soltó la cuerda y se dejó caer sobre la hierba húmeda. Sus piernas temblaban descontroladamente por causa de la emoción y el miedo, y apenas podían mantenerla en pié.

- Lo conseguí.- susurró sintiendo cómo la libertad estaba cada vez más próxima.- Lo conseguí.

_If I only had the courage  
To open up my heart  
Would he run, would he hide  
Would he light a spark_

· · · · · · ·

**DRACO.**

Draco maldijo entre dientes mientras se apresuraba a buscar cobijo para la lluvia. En plena primavera, el tiempo era sumamente inestable, y ya eran habituales los súbitos chaparrones impredecibles que se desataban de vez en cuando.

Tan solo minutos antes de que el cielo comenzara a descargarse, el chico había terminado de mover el ultimo cajon del dia, y el agua lo había cogido al descubierto. Si no fuese porque más que llover, jarreaba, no le habría importado demasiado mojarse, pero la espesa capa de lluvia apenas le permitía distinguir los objetos a su alrededor. El viento aullaba en sus oídos, y a lo lejos pudo escucharse el estremecedor bramido de un trueno.

Draco corría por las calles empedradas del muelle intentando encontrar algún lugar donde guarecerse. A su derecha, pudo ver la familiar silueta de un viejo almacén abandonado. Sin dudarlo, se encaminó hacia allí, y velozmente recorrió los escasos metros que los separaban.

_Should I walk up to her  
Should I throw my charming smile  
Should I say that her eyes_

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando una figura borrosa se interpuso en su camino y lo derribó, haciendo que ambos rodasen por el suelo.

- ¿Pero que. . .?- masculló incorporándose rápidamente con la ropa manchada de barro y una rodilla magullada.- ¡Haber si tienes más cuidado y te fijas por donde vas, niñato!- exclamó agarrando por el hombro al encapuchado y zarandeándolo levemente.

No fue hasta ese momento, que Draco percibió su error. Las sacudidas hicieron que la capucha del hombre se deslizase suavemente por su rostro, dejando ver los ojos marrones de una mujer de cabello castaño.

Draco sintió cómo su boca se abría lentamente, y todo parecía suspenderse alrededor de esos ojos recién descubiertos. Sin ser consciente de sus actos, dejó dezarandear a la mujer, aunque no disminuyó ni una pizca su fuerte agarre,

Jamás había visto unos ojos como esos, pensó estremeciéndose; del color del chocolate fundido, dulces y profundos, y a la vez decididos, con una chispa de pasión y valentía brillando en lo más profundo de la pupila.

No.

Draco jamás había visto unos ojos como aquellos, al igual que jamás había notado que una sola mirada pudiese transmitir tantas emociones. Seguridad, inteligencia, orgullo. . .Sin duda, Draco comprendió en ese mismo instante, porqué se dice que los ojos son el espejo del alma. Y precisamente, el alma que tenía entre sus brazos lo estaba atrayendo indescriptiblemente, como nunca otra lo había echo antes.

_It seems like everybodys got someone  
A hand to hold and a soul to touch  
I want it all so much_

- ¿Quién eres?- susurró sin poder evitar que sus labios se abriesen para formular la pregunta.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, porque la chica se limitó a ladear la cabeza y permanecer estática, como si estuviera esperando algo – o a alguien, añadió Draco lugubremente.

Desde luego, si estaba asustada, sabía esconderlo a la perfección.

Dracol a observó fijamente unos segundos más y se apresuró a soltarla al notar que aun la seguía agarrando sus hombros. Ante todo, él era un caballero. Jamás había tratado mal a una dama, y no sabía porqué, pero le parecía de suma importancia, que la chica frente a él tuviera eso bien claro.

_I can't get you  
I can't get you_

- ¿estás bien?- insistió preocupado.- No te habré echo daño¿no?

La castaña siguió en silencio, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos durante unos segundos más, antes de salir corriendo sin previo aviso y perderse por una calle cercana sin que Draco pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

_I can't get you off my mind_

· · · · · · ·

**BLAISE Y MORAG.**

La puerta de "El ojo del puercoespín" se abrió con estrépito haciendo que una corriente de aire gélido se introdujese en el local, provocando las protestas de varios marines.

Haciendo caso omiso de éstas últimas y de algún que otro silbido procedente de un borracho incauto,Pansy avanzó hasta la mesa de Morag y se dejó caer en la silla continua a la de su amigo.

- No deberías beber tanto.- lo reprendió con voz monótona. De sobra sabía que el ojiverde no le iba a hacer ni el más minimo caso.

- No lo hago. . .- fue la respuesta del ebrio muchacho, que en esos momentos se debatía entre complejos pensamientos acerca de la estructura de las palmeras (!).

- Como quieras. . .- musitó la rubia.- ¿Dónde está Blaise? No me digas que ha vuelto a subir al piso de arriba con una de esas. . .

- Shh!No hables así de él. Ahora que va a ser padre, merece que lo tratemos con más respeto.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya ni siquiera razonas lo que dices. . .- murmuró mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Con un suspiro, se agachó y metió la cabeza por debajo del mantel de cuadritos rojos y verdes, para encontrarse con un Blaise, que sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una de las patas cojas de la mesa, tarareaba la irreconocible melodía de la popular canción "La botella de ron".- Blaise, amor…- lo llamó con una voz falsamente dulce.- por más que me guste que me hagan cosas por debajo del mantel, ten por seguro que jamás te escogería a ti para que llevases a cabo ninguna de mis fantasías.- y sin más preámbulos, agarró a su tambaleante amigo por un brazo y lo ayudo a incorporarse y volver a sentarse sobre la silla.- y ahora, vas a explicarme claramente qué es esa tontería de que vas a ser papá.- anunció poniendo sendas tazas de café con sal delante de los dos amigos , y recostándose cómodamente sobre el respaldo de su asiento.- y no quiero mentiras de ninguna clase¿entendido?

Blaise y Morag no pudieron más que mirarse y tragar saliva sonoramente. Lo que estaba claro, es que no iban a poder escapar de allí fácilmente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo. espero que os gustase y que la espera mereciese la pena;) ya sabeis que si teneis alguna duda o algo, tan solo teneis que dejarme un mensajito o mandarme un mail a mi direccion ok?

un beso muy grande a tods! muacckkksss!

() ()  
(º:º)  
(")(")

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si os ha gustado esta historia, no dejéis de leer mi nueva novela "Luna de Papel" (****http/ ) Sin duda, lo mejor que he escrito nunca. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirla;) Un beso, y gracias**.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
